


What's Mine Is Yours

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Highschoolstuck, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, Twin Sollux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sol is a sixteen year old highschooler with an annoying online best friend (who he may or may not be crushing on), a very social and fun real life best friend and a disturbingly flirtatious twin brother. </p><p>((There will be more added later I promise. And characters will be introduced later as well.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first story on here. I hope to have more up. Sorry it's so short for now. It will get longer.

Tonight's the night. You are finally going to see your best friend, Karkat Vantas. The seemingly shouty capslock of text is finally going to have a voice and a face. You can't wait to see him. But then again, it is only webcam. You have to admit, you're a bit nervous. You look into your computer's screen which makes a pretty decent mirror if you try to look at yourself at the right angle. You grimace unhappily at your amber and blue eyes. Your hair is a bit spiked today. You don't know if that's luck or if you just forgot to comb your hair today before going to school. Ah well.  
You log onto Skype and click on 'carcinoGeneticist'. You send him a message asking if he's online because seriously, just fuck the invisible setting. It gets on your nerves a hell of a lot more than it probably should. You wait a moment and when you see him start to type, you smile.  
"Would you hurry up and fucking call me already. I'm sick and tired of waiting for you. Fuck this timezone bullshit, why can't you be three hours ahead." you read in capslock. You snicker and adjust your headset. You press the green call button.  
You have to wait a few moments for everything to load. You look through your glasses and at your door. You pray that your brother won't come barging in and be the tall, smug bastard he sometimes is. Is it that hard to wish for a normal twin brother?  
Karkat shows up on your screen then. You blink. And then you blink again. Huh. You weren't really expecting that. Karkat has messy black hair -wow, really, that shit is everywhere, his headset is fucking lost in it- that frame his face. His face is a bit plump around the cheek area. It makes you excited to piss him off. It's kind of hard to see his eyes, they're a a bit narrowed, but you see a touch of grey in them. And he's pale. Really pale with insanely dark circles under his eyes. Hm. That really doesn't surprise you. Karkat has mentioned a few times before about his deprived sleeping habits and that he was pushing close to an insomniac. You shrug. He's wearing a light grey hoodie with a red crab on the front. This doesn't surprise you either. You smirk.  
"Hurry up and just turn your fucking webcam on, asshole." a gravely voice growls at you. You see his lips move and his eyes narrow even further as he speaks. It's... It's really almost adorable. No. Fuck. You didn't just think that. Ew. No. Shut up brain. This is your best friend. Your bro. You are not thinking that. Nope.  
"Alright printhetth." you laugh, clicking your webcam on. He stares at you and you can't help but feel a bit insecure. After what feels like forever you look straight into your webcam and say "Dude, take a picture, it'll latht longer." He blinks and seems to mentally shake himself.  
"Fuck. Yeah man. Just. You aren't what I had pictured in my head and yet.. This really doesn't even surprise me." You raise an eyebrow and smirk.  
"Well it'th nithe to know you think of me enough to imagine what I look like." He instantly scowls at you.  
"That is so fucking stupid. No. We've been talking for, what, almost a year now? I'm pretty sure that means I have the right to think 'hm, I wonder what that asshole twinArmageddons looks like'." He has his eyes narrowed again. You can't help but roll your eyes and facepalm x1.  
"It would be nithe if you actually uthed my name inthtead of my thcreen name." you grumble into your microphone. As much as you love the screen name, you hate being called by it. If you're going to put up a screen name then you should at least put up a bit of information about yourself like your actual name.  
"Oh I'm sorry." he says sarcastically. "What was your name again? I can't remember." You quirk your mouth up until you know you look very unamused. Douchebag.  
"Thol." you say, crossing your arms over your chest. Something smug crosses his face. He's shaking with silent laughter. You glare. Asshole's amused by you butchering your own fucking name. You click your webcam off. You hear low snickers but after a minute Karkat finally gets himself under control. Suddenly you hear a double knock on your door and groan. It's pretty obvious that it's your brother.  
"One minute." you say. He gives you a curious look and you only shrug. "Come in." Your brother doesn't hesitate to open the door and grace you with his presence. You look up into the familiar looking amber and blue eyes that are so much like your own, the exact same. He's wearing your favorite 'Gamer Bro' shirt. This isn't the first time he's stolen your clothes. It used to bug you but now you really can't care any less.  
"Hey Lux." you nod towards him. He eyes your headset. "I'm talking to KK." He shrugs as if he didn't want to met him too. "Willing to share?" He half jokes. You wave your hand at him, showing him you don't care if he actually does try to make you share or not. He closes the door. Apparently he's going to make you share, then.  
He walks towards you and pulls out the plug of your headset and grabs his rolling chair, sitting down in it beside your own. Yours is blue and his is red. He turns back on your webcam.  
"So you're KK." Lux says, looking at Karkat on your screen. Karkat seems a bit.. Shocked. Yes. Shocked is the right word. It dawns on you that you kind of forgot to tell your best friend about your annoying twin brother, older than you by just minutes. Oops. Ah well, no use telling him now when his eyes are flickering back and forth between you and Lux. Did you mention his mouth is practically hitting the floor? This is the best day ever and you and your twin both give off the exact same smirk at the same time. You think you might like your brother just a little bit more right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it has been a VERY long time. I hope people are still interested in this. I am so sorry. D: I really have no excuse at all. But now that things are less hectic I hope to continue with this. But! Here's a definite; Even after Homestuck ends, I won't be letting this story die.

Karkat's brain seemed to shut down. He had the shittiest computer on the face of the earth and as the twins smirked at him of course it was clear as day instead of the usual pure static and pixels. This frustrated him to no end and slowly the cogs in his brain started back up and he found words again.   
"Wait what." was the incredible comeback that poured from his lips. Over his headset he could hear the laughter from his best friend and his twin. Goddamn that's annoying, he thought, scowling at the small camera at the top of his laptop.  
"I'm getting off now." he threatened, his crusor hovering over the End Call button. Though he really didn't want to end this short call (Jesus fuck had it seriously only been fourteen minutes?), suddenly knowing about Sol's twin made him... Uneasy? He grimaced and gave the twins a glare. This caused laughter from Sol dose.  
"Wow, Sol. He's a definite keeper. I like him."   
"Like hell you do. How about you kindly go fuck off now? Yeah it wath fun fucking with KK and watching his brain momentarily malfunction but now I kinda jutht wanna have a dethent converthation with thith douthe." This seemed to make Sol number two's smirk widen and honestly it kind of made Karkat even more uncomfortable. Karkat wondered how siblings and family never came up into a conversation between the two friends, they HAD been talking for about a year anyway.   
"Oh come on, Sol, just five more minutes? This guy looks like he needs help." Sol dose laughed and eyed Karkat. Now the screen froze, the image of Sol's brother staring at him beginning to REALLY creep him out. Wait a fucking second. Help?  
"Excuse you, dipshit, but I don't need help. And if I wanted help from anyone it wouldn't be from some dumbass I met five mimutes ago." he snapped, wondering why he was was still taking this shit from Sol's brother. He already knew the answer and quickly swept the thought from his mind. Adjusting his jaw and giving an irratated groan, he decided to turn off his webcam. This was met by a groan from Sol.   
"Ugh I'll try talking to you again when there ithn't a fucking moron hanging over my shoulder like he'th thtudying a rare thpethieth." Species. Karkat was pretty sure that word was species. He held back a gruff laugh and turned it into into a cough, quickly agreeing with him and giving a fast "See ya later, dipshit." before clicking the End Call button faster than he had ever clicked anything in his life.   
Karkat sighed in relief, cursing himself for staying in that uncomfortable conversation for way too long.   
"Way to be a fucking moron, as usual, Vantas." he said, closing his laptop and yelling out a "Fuck!" His jaw clenched with how much of an idiot he was. First *actual* conversation with Sol and it turned out to utter shit.   
He pulled off his headset, setting it down and looking over at the alarm clock at his desk on the other side of the room. 10:53 PM and a weekend. Great.   
After a few moments of debate and silent cursing, he finally decided on opening his laptop again, typing in his dumb password, and starting up Portal 2.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Swirling around in your computer chair and giving your twin the death glare, you hiss at him.  
"Theriouthly?" you groaned. It irritated you how Lux had talked to KK. He shouldn't have been so..... Wow. Obnoxious. That was definitely the word for it. Yep.   
Your brother didn't seem to quite understand what the problem was.   
"Come on, Sol. You shouldn't be THIS upset over some internet friend." You decided against telling Lux that KK wasn't the type of guy you just say "This guy looks like he needs help" to. Unless you wanted a wall of capslock directed at you.  
"Ow!" Lux yelped, courtesy of the punch you landed against his arm. You had mostly punched him for KK. Mostly. Your twin glared at you and crossed his arms. "Not cool, man."  
"You thtarted thith by not being able to comprehend when you should and should not be a creepy douthebag." you hissed. Lux's face began to grow into a huge grin.   
"And I know how to end it." And those were the last words you heard from him. Well. For the next half hour anyway. It's a bit hard to talk while kissing.


End file.
